borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daemmerung
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daemmerung page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 17:01, 11 February 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' if you run into a dead end just ask a sysop. anything under your username (user:Daemmerung/whatever) is yours to do with what you will. sandbox edits are encouraged. welcome and enjoy! 17:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : Much obliged, Dr. F. Daemmerung 18:11, February 11, 2011 (UTC) parts i would suggest a parts page with sections for each weapon type. i dont want to encrouch upon xander's or duncan's territory too far here. please footnote any info from their respective products accordingly. or better still make up a sandbox subpage and present it as a fait accompli. 19:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Absolutely don't want to encroach or otherwise step on toes-- I'm new here, don't know who from who. I will sandbox something and offer it for review. Daemmerung 19:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) xanderchaos = willotree, duncanfogg = gear calculator. 20:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) neither post here : Gotcha. Duncan's been AFK for quite a while now; I think he's moved on. Xander's name I do recognize. Not planning anything redundan with either of those resources, or the not always accurate tables at blmodding either. More of an introductory survey to help folks differentiate barrels (easy-peasy), stocks (where visible), those annoying actions on repeaters and MPs, etc. Also model numbers. Daemmerung 20:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Do I need to sign replies in "my" own usertalk page? *aldo raine voice* sounds good! ''- Dr. F'' :no. in your user namespace you are not required to observe any niceties, customs or policies save the prohibition against posting of threats and/or slurs. boo. They call me Hellz Lips 01:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Aaaaaah!! characters i miss lili von schtupp. i also miss heady lamar (thats headley sir). 22:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : /me presents a laurel, and hearty handshake irc #wikia-bl 09:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I want to thank you for your time fleshing things out :) The few things I followed you on looks good. Also thanks for the input on DPS stuff. 20:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : You're very welcome. "Everybody complains about the weather, but nobody does anything about it" - regularizing content seems a good way for me to learn the nuts and bolts of how this wiki works. Misteaks will be made, so keep checking me. Also, a real Best Robot wouldn't need to nap! Daemmerung 20:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I work 9-12 hours a day w/1.5-2 hours travel-time (each way EDIT: day) x4 and have to go in for a short day of 5-7 hours. Most of the time, I try and take a few hours to relax an inevitably wind up here to see what is going on :) I sometimes don't trust myself to edit some things due to tiredness. So yes, my user name should be Tired Robot. BTW I have endeavored to vote you the user of the month for your work on the wiki if I can ever find the vote page :p (CONGRATS) P.S. Dude, I never criticize someone who is DOING the work. EVER. 13:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) My biggest thanks that as a "burst editor" you have joined the community. We can now smack you on the head now and then (just to say HI, of course) 11:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm very "burst," yeah. Got one more day of hacking on this, then have to disappear for a while. Going to try and make that day worth something. Daemmerung 16:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I have not had a chance to interact with you much, but would just like to say Congrats on the Use ofthe Month Award. Your contributions are very much welcomed. 12:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! This was a very nice surprise to find in my mailbox this morning. pulls out 37-page acceptance speech =D your wiki-fu IS really weak =D, you are still forgetting to sign your posts hehe. Congrats, it's becoming common sight now that the entire recent edits page is filled with your name-- 03:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) summaries just to be a dink. what i think you men to say is delta pistol (i know pistol change is the opposite but in the scientific vernacular it is "change in ___", therefore . . .) enough waisting your time, i know you are busy. ty for the help, warblade has been on the war-path forever. 09:19, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : "delta pistol" would be the Delta of pistol, D(pistol). A "pistol delta" is a software usage, delta being a noun to us, and "pistol" describing that noun: any change to a body of source, which is how I view the wikitext, is a delta. Right, back to playing human stream-processor. Was glad to get some of WarBlade today as his schedule and mine otherwise don't coincide. Daemmerung 09:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Kyro's Power page needs to be renamed Most of the other weapon page names follow this format: (Manufacturer) (Name) So someone needs to make a new page named "Atlas Kyro's Power", what do you think? 19:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That's the format for Legendaries. It makes sense for Legendaries because that's how they appear in a player's inventory listing. For Uniques, it shouldn't have the manufacturer name in the page name, because they don't appear that way in the listing. (And it makes the Category page look weird.) Daemmerung 19:29, March 3, 2011 (UTC) PS I just raised this in the Forum a few mins ago. Great minds etc. Daemmerung 19:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Uhh 1 and 2, both of them have the manufacturer prefix. However THIS doesn't have it. I don't get what you mean by "that's how they appear in a player's inventory listing". I don't see for example, Orions in my inventory named S&S Orion... 19:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) The Orion is not Unique, it's Legendary (orange). Look at a Nailer or a Patton in your inventory, if you have one. Or a Boom Stick, or Leviathan (two you're more likely to be keeping). They don't appear as (e.g.) "Atlas Patton". Daemmerung 19:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And my point re 1 etc is that the Wiki is in error there. The pages should not contain the manufacturer in their title. Daemmerung 19:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wait, I see the point you're making about appearance in inventory. You're right, I'm mistaken. I think that the Category page looks better without the manufacturer prefixed to the name of a unique-- they're supposed to be Unique, after all, rather than a branded special product of the company, never mind that we farm them-- but I don't really have an in-game defense of my opinion beyond that. Daemmerung 20:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Dove Thanks for the info. I know the double acc. will make the Dove consume one ammo, but the section I edited was reworded by a UC and in the context of that section the rewording was incorrect. The message I left to the UC was just an attempt to inform this preson of why the rewording was undone and to incourage them to continue to contribute dispite their edit being undone. 12:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 3/19/2011. thanks. 04:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I accept. A "Moxxi Maxxim" (dunno where I heard that, but I think it's officialish nomenclaturage) is any one of the special conditions that Moxxi may impose on particular waves. Like SMG Challenge, or Vampire, or my personal least favorite as a Hunter, Close Combat (and by "least favorite" I of course mean "actually a challenging challenge, for a change"). It's either that, or your choice between "a few seeping boils" and "rock-hard pecs that can stop bullets." I will respond on poll talk page per your specification. Daemmerung 05:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :thanks. first i saw it was your post on the poll talk page. you can respond here, there, my talky... (there are a few more side effects (which are really nothing and totally not even worth mentioning). -fry ::A really geeky laugh?? Sweet Christmas, the horror!! um, looks like you've pretty exhaustively enumerated the possibilities there, right down to the inevitable anal leakage. Right. Underdome it is. Daemmerung 05:45, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :the sleep crime is inconvenient, but worth it. i could do without the prehensile colon. cap'n. 06:37, March 17, 2011 (UTC) 'kay, mate. we needs to dial in the weekly poll topic for this weekend. what, exactly, are the parameters of the poll? if it's "moxxisms" are we doing waves or rules? (rules will be difficult as there are 19 of them, if we don't enumerate the individual weapon rules. there are 5 waves.) 03:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) We're doing rules. I'm not planning on enumerating all 19 individual rules. Am offering what I hope to be a representative selection of the most irritating/ironic/pointless ones, plus an option or two for any misguided Moxxi-haters who want to chime in. * Weapon challenge, for your least proficient weapon (does your Siren use combat rifles?) * Rocket Launcher challenge, in Hell-Burbia where most of the surfaces absorb explosions * Vampire Boss Wave, in the Angelic Ruins with everybody on the far side of the map * Close Combat, for your death-from-a-distance Hunter * Naked, for any Siren * Spastic Horde Wave * Weapons Master Horde Wave (raspberry) * None of these are irritating, you fail * I'm only there for the Bank, and the potato salad You think? Or should I cook up another poll at the eleventh hour? Daemmerung 04:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC)